


I Want To Hold You Like You're Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Body Worship, DukeSaw - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Frottage, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day, happy femslash feb u gays, i hate that fuckin word, oneshots, openly horny on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Intimate moments between Heather and Veronica





	1. Intrige

"Have you ever done it with a girl?"

 

The question seemed to catch Veronica off guard, and Heather revealed in the quick hitch of her breath.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You know exactly what I mean."

 

A low chuckle came over the phone line, "yes, I have. Why?"

 

"Is it different? Than doing it with a guy, I mean."

 

"Well yeah, of course it is."

 

Duke's curiosity was gnawing away at her, one part of her wanted to be so explicit, sprouting out every question she was desperate to have answered, but something was inhibiting that. Although it might not have been obvious, Heather had worked pretty fucking hard to get this far, to even consider asking these questions to Veronica to all people had taken months of reconditioning on her part.

 

"How?"

"In my experience at least, it's easier to top girls than guys. Boys get weird about that sort of thing, right? Plus they usually don't put on much of a show for you either- and sure sometimes skipping formalities is more satisfying, but with girls... everything is so-" Veronica began to trail off as she searched for the right word, and Duke felt her head reel. So, Veronica was a confirmed top, fantastic news. Duke leaned back against her headboard, waiting for Veronica to continue.

 

"Close?" Duke offered after another beat of silence.

 

"Yes, yes! Girls take more time with you, I think they just get it more? Like what makes you hot and stuff."

 

_What makes you hot, Veronica?_ Duke kept that query to herself but allowed herself to get lost in the possibilities. Did Veronica like the quiet, secretive types? The ones who'd drag her into empty classes or closets in between periods? Or maybe the explicit or demanding type, who'd take any chance they had to get her hands on them. Perhaps she'd get the answer soon enough. Duke bit down on the inside of her cheek and eyed the hem of her nightdress.

 

"They're also a lot softer than guys."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah," She exhaled Heather could almost hear the grin in her voice, "Kissing them is fucking great, they're so warm and kinda careful with you. Not to mention their bodies are... amazing."

 

Duke felt herself burning up. Would Veronica like her body? She wasn't as skinny as the other Heathers, despite her 'best efforts'. It was something she had obsessed over since middle school, and while she had abandoned some of the more dangerous coping mechanisms, there was always a moderate to severe discomfort when Duke thought about herself, and how she'd look in the eyes of someone else.

 

"I uh, I really like girls bodies. And I like making girls feeling good about their bodies."

 

"What does that mean?" Although Duke could kind of guess.

 

"A lot of it is talk, telling them how perfect they look underneath me, how they glow, how they feel... also a lot of kissing. Kissing their necks, chests, stomachs, thighs."

 

Heather was about to fucking lose it, did Veronica know what she was doing? She had that stupid and ridiculously sexy tone in her voice, a little gravely and dry, and quiet.

 

She felt a surge of boldness, "And if someone were to go about doing the same... how would they do it?"

 

Veronica seemed to catch on, "well, Heather, You'd probably want to start off slowly, kissing her slowly, resting your hands on her hips or cupping her face, maybe gently brush the hair out of her face. It'll get hotter as you go on, I usually break off and kiss her jaw or bite at her neck, girls like that."

 

"They do."

 

Silence, and then-

 

"Do you, Heather?"

 

"...Yes," Heather bit down on her lip, she kept the phone in place against her ear with her shoulder, slowly trailing her hands down her own body, stopping just beyond of the end of her dress, lightly brushing the pad of her finger over the skin.

 

A light, breathy laugh came through the phone, making the hairs on that back of Heather's neck stand straight. "Would you like me to continue?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Alright then... where did we leave off?" _Bastard._

 

"You were kissing her neck."

 

"Right... well, gradually, I'd start going lower, slipping my hands under her shirt a bit, tracing small circles into the skin on her back as I go back to kissing her again. Biting down on her lip as her breath starts to quicken. She'll start to want a little more, and who am I to deny that. I'd pull away, looking at her in the eye as I unbutton-"

 

"What if she was wearing a dress?" Heather quickly cut in. To hell with subtlety, Heather wanted this, she needed Veronica to tell her exactly what she'd do to her if it was Duke standing before her. Her hands were slowly trailing down her thighs, pushing back the dress until her hand was resting on her underwear.

 

"I'd hook my finger under the strap and slowly pull it off her shoulder, kissing the base of her neck as I did. The same with the other side. Then I'd ease the dress down her body, licking and nipping as I followed it down."

 

Duke shifted herself slightly, letting her legs fall apart as two fingers lingered at the hem of her underwear, her breathing was getting a little louder as she grew hotter and hotter. "Keep going..."

 

Veronica happily obliged, "I'd kiss and nip at her stomach, but not nearly hard enough to hurt, slowly running my hands down her sides. 'You look so perfect, so wonderful,' I'd say as I fiddle with her bra clasp."

 

"I'm not wearing a bra."

 

There was a change in Veronica's voice, although subtle, it reverberated through Heather, "Lucky me."

 

There was no going back now, Duke thought as her fingers slipped underneath the fabric of her underwear, she took her time, gently circling her pointer finger over her clit.

 

"Do you like this, Heather? Imagining that it's you underneath me. Imagining that it's my hands over your body."

 

"Yes," She said breathlessly. God, could Veronica read her mind? How was she so good at this?

 

"That's good because I'm imagining it's you too."

 

Heather twitched, a soft moan escaping out of her lips. "Keep going, Ronnie..."

 

"I'd stop at your hips, kissing along them as you start to squirm, wanting me to go further but savouring every touch, every kiss, every bite, slowly pushing down your underwear."

 

Heather was soaking, rubbing her in small, fast circles. "Oh god, Veronica... touch me..."

 

"I'd move back up to kiss you first," Veronica replied, "This time it'd be hot and heavy, but short too... I'd run my hands over your chest, savouring this for myself because you're so fucking perfect. So beautiful and sweet, I'd kiss you again and again as I went back down, kissing your hips and the inside of your thighs."

 

Heather's eyes squeezed shut, letting out an embarrassing whimper.

 

"Let me hear you, baby. Let me hear how much you want me."

 

"Please Ronnie..."

 

"Okay, baby, you want me to pull you closer, yeah? To slowly tongue at your clit until you shake? To feel how wet you are for me? Tasting how much you want me?"

 

Heather found herself nodding as she answered, a string of _yes_ 's and _oh god_ 's.

 

"God, you look so perfect like this... so beautiful for me."

 

"Veronica I need to-"

 

"Do it, fuck yourself and pretend it's me..." Veronica urged, Heather felt a small twinge of pride, realising that Veronica was also taking pleasure from this too, pleasure from her. "You want me to fuck you, right? Fuck you while I eat you out?"

 

"Oh god yes!" Heather cried as she slipped a finger inside herself, followed quickly by another.

 

"Or maybe I'll fuck you as I kiss you? Let you taste yourself on my tongue?" Veronica's breath was starting to get heavier, Heather was about to lose her mind over the thought of Veronica with her hand down her pants, getting off to this just as she was.

 

"I'd kiss you harder as I kept going, rocking my fingers inside of you as- oh~"

 

"Fuck," Heather moaned, "fuck Ronnie, I need you so badly."

 

"Ever since I met you, I thought of how heavenly you would be, I wanted to explore every inch of you, to hear you whisper my name as I slipped my hand under your skirt, to feel you tighten around me as you came,"

 

"I'm so close Ronnie,"

 

"I'd kiss you right as you did, feel you moan into my mouth, feel you ride it out, feel you shake as you come down from it."

 

"Veronica!"

 

"Come on baby, come for me,"

 

It didn't take Heather very long after that to finally release, rocking against herself as she listened to Veronica's softer moans over the phone as she quickly followed suit. Her chest was rising and falling as she pulled out of herself, wiping her fingers on her bedding.

 

"God Veronica, that was..."

 

"Pretty incredible right?"

 

"Yeah," She panted, biting her lip as she unstuck the curls from her forehead. "Did you mean everything you said? About wanting me..." Duke found herself bracing for the answer. What if it was all just talk? Just something in the moment that Veronica thought Heather would like to hear.

 

"Heather, my dear, I meant every single word."

 


	2. Gal-entines Day I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i mean yall knew this was coming right?
> 
> absolutely not beta read im gay tired and horny

Valentines Day was not something Veronica had bought into much growing up. Sure, she would celebrate it if whoever she was with wanted to, but it wasn’t a holiday that meant much to her by itself. Aside from being a total commercialisation of love and relationships, it just missed the mark about what those things were, at least in Veronica’s eyes, all about. All the ewey-gooey messages or the big romantic gestures were fine in the surface, but she saw them more as a means to an end rather than a substitute for actually giving a shit about your partner. She’d experienced that first hand; sure, the flowers were beautiful and chocolates were delicious, but it was all just a fresh coat of paint spread over an old, dilapidated house.

 

She, of course, was relieved to find out that Heather thought just the same. It was now their third Valentine’s Day together, and all Heather had planned was a nice dinner in a restaurant downtown to celebrate a little break from their classes. It gave them an excuse to dress up and feel rich without having to spend much. It was a nice little tradition, and Veronica found herself looking forward to it more and more as the day drew closer. In fact, she was buzzing with excitement as seven o’clock rolled around and she could start getting ready. 

 

“Heather, my dear,” She called out as she fiddled with the clasp of her earring, “you alright in there?”

 

“Just fine, V, just putting the finishing touches on.”

 

Had Veronica been paying a little more attention, she might have noticed the mischievous tone coming from the other side of the wall.

 

“I’m sure you look radiant but I’m worried we might miss our reservation!”

 

“I don’t think you need to worry about that.” Heather’s voice was much clearer now that she’d opened the bathroom door. As Veronica turned around, her jaw fell open in a way that was so cruelly comical.

 

Heather was dressed in very little, just a slip that clung to her body in the most amazing way and a pair of stockings. Veronica allowed herself to drink this sight in, holding back the desire to get her hands on those beautiful curves for just a little while. Duke had a coy smile on her face, and with an eyebrow raised, said, “I didn’t break you, did I?”

 

“Fuck, Duke,” Veronica breathed, which seemed to entertain the girl standing before her. 

 

Heather slinked forward as she giggled, wrapping her arms around Veronica’s neck and pulling her closer, “That’s the plan, baby.” She grinned, closing the distance between them with a sweet kiss. Veronica felt her heart swell as she tightened her grip around Heather’s waist and deepened the kiss, the chasteness of which disappeared fairly quickly as the two were pressed together. Veronica slid her tongue lightly over Duke’s lips, and with a satisfied hum, Heather parted them.

 

The heat of their tongues sliding together made Veronica’s thoughts go fuzzy, part of her wanted to just stand there and keep kissing Heather, but she knew that there were much more interesting ways to spend the night. The two broke apart, resting their foreheads together as they took in deep breaths. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind skipping dinner this year,” Heather murmured, Veronica already starting to kiss her way up and down her neck, pausing to nibble at her ear and eliciting a wonderful sound out of Heather’s mouth.

 

“This more than makes up for it.”

 

“Where do you want me, Ronnie?”

 

Oh, so many delightful answers to that question.

 

“On your knees, baby.”

 

Heather obliged, sinking down onto the floor and running her hands up the side of Veronica’s dress, pushing it up as she went along. The pads of her fingers were freezing, and Veronica flinched each time one touched down on her skin.

 

Heather kissed Veronica’s exposed skin as the dress went further, settling on the side of her hip for a while as she played with the band of Veronica’s underwear. She kept kissing as she pulled the fabric down past Veronica’s middle thigh, nipping a little at the skin of her inner thigh. Veronica sucked in a breath, her fingers making their way into Duke’s soft hair, combing through the top of it slowly as she kissed. “God, Heather…” Veronica’s head felt heavy and her core was burning.

 

Her head rolled back as she felt her girlfriend’s tongue lightly tease at her clit, and the grip she had on Heather’s hair tightened ever so lightly. “Shit-” she moaned. Heather was all too pleased with this, holding onto Veronica’s hips as she lapped at Veronica’s heat, alternating between sucking at her clit and long, teasing strokes along it.

 

“Fuck baby… you look so good like this ~ah… so beautiful… all for me.”

 

“No fair…” Heather said as she pulled away a little. “I’m the one supposed to be turning you on,”

 

“Can’t help it,” Veronica smirked, guiding Heather back up, “you’re too damn sexy,” and kissed her again.

 

With one hand wrapped around Heather’s waist, Veronica slid the other between her legs, softly rubbing with two fingers. Heather let out a small whine as Veronica did so, biting down lightly on her lips. Veronica wanted to draw this out as long as possible, a grin spreading across her lips. Heather had already started to grind against her hand, desperate for a rougher touch, but Veronica wouldn’t oblige, not yet anyway…

 

Veronica removed her hand, fumbling with the zipper of her dress. Heather laughed, signalling for her to turn around as she helped unzip. The dress was soon kicked off, the two quickly rejoining. Heather’s hands roamed Veronica’s exposed skin, sliding her fingers underneath the straps of her bra and slowly easing them off her shoulders.

 

“Y’know, I’m starting to feel a little underdressed,” Veronica said as she caught Heather’s lip between her teeth and took ahold of the ends of the slip, pulling it up and over her head as Heather unclasped her bra. 

 

“Cold?” Heather remarked as the thin fabric fell from Veronica’s chest with an irritating smirk on her face.

 

“Yeah, yeah, c’mere-” Veronica’s tone was soft as she pulled her girlfriend closer, gazing into her eyes before pressing a kiss to her nose. “You’re beautiful.”

 

“So you’ve mentioned…” Heather retorted, but her voice was full of affection, “now… I believe we were in the middle of something before you decided to go all sappy on-” She was quickly cut off by another kiss, this one slower than the others, just to wind Duke up a bit. Veronica’s hands moved down Heather’s body, sliding the last remaining article of clothing down Heather’s thighs. She felt herself smirk as she nudged a leg between Heathers’ own, hearing an unexpecting yelp from her, but she seemed to quickly get the idea and slowly pushed her hips forward and back, gaining speed as she began to grind into Veronica’s thigh soft moans escaping her throat as she buried her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. 

 

“That’s it, baby… I’ve got you…”

 

Heather muttered something that was a bit too soft to hear, and when Veronica asked her to repeat it, Heather thought it best to show her instead. Almost instantly, the contact between them was broken, and Veronica was being dragged to the bed only a few feet away. Heather fell back and dragged Veronica forward with her, their lips meeting as they did. Their mutual refusal to break apart made shifting up the bed a little awkward, but they managed. Veronica once again slid her hand between her girlfriend's wonderful thighs. Heather’s breath was shaky as Veronica eased a finger in, slowly pumping in and out before eventually adding another and another after that. She couldn’t help but smile as Duke rolled against her.

 

“Ronnie… you’re killing me here…” She whined, desperate for a little more contact, nipping and biting at Veronica’s earlobe.

 

Veronica let out a low chuckle, “well since you asked nicely.”

 

Veronica placed a small kiss to the corner of Duke’s mouth, to the edge of her jaw, to the spot right under her ear, slowly trailing down while her hands quickened inside of Heather. Veronica reached the space in between Heather’s breasts, kissing and trailing her tongue around them, curling it around a nipple.

 

“Oh god, Veronica- oh right there-” She panted as Veronica curled her fingers, revelling in the twists and twitching of her body as she drew close to her climax. “I’m close-”

 

Veronica was kissing her again, hearing the muffled moaning of the woman underneath her was indescribably perfect, feeling her tighten one last time before releasing, arching her back as a wave of white washed over her - Veronica was awestruck. At that moment, nothing could compare. 

 

Heather’s breathing returned to a more regular pace, and her eyes opened again to see her girlfriend staring back at her. Veronica was a little speechless, all that she could say was something she had said plenty of time before, but it felt important to say it right here, right now.

 

“I love you, Heather.”

 

“Mmmmh,” She purred, wrapping an arm around Veronica. “I love you too… want me to finish you off?”

 

“No I- I’m okay… Kinda just wanna lay here with you.”

 

Heather frowned, then thought for a minute. “Fine, but I’m gonna, uh, pay you back, sometime soon.” 

 

Veronica matched Heather’s grin, “I’ll hold you to that.”

 

The two wriggled under the comforter, Veronica tucked under Heather’s arm. A peaceful quiet settled over them for who knows how long, Veronica’s eyes felt heavier than a truck.

 

“Hey, babe?”

 

“Yeah, Heather?” She muttered, turning to face her girlfriend.

 

“Happy Valentine’s day.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted this to be a little more romantic than other chapters to come and there will most certainly be a part two because hhhh
> 
> iwrotethisintwohours


End file.
